The Mentally Advanced Series/Original Series
This page contains summaries for the original series of episodes produced for FiMFlamFilosophy's My Little Pony abridged series The Mentally Advanced Series. Episode 1 Twilight Sparkle and Spike help Applejack pick apples at Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight noting that a unicorn would be more efficient at a "filthy Earth pony"'s job. As the three talk (and Twilight engages in a bit more racial Earth pony profiling), Spike receives a letter from Princess Celestia. Celestia, bragging to Twilight about how wonderful living in Canterlot is, sends her two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. Twilight is excited at the prospect of being away from Ponyville for a day, but Spike thinks this is one of Celestia's pranks. Rainbow Dash arrives and, seeing Twilight's two tickets, begs Twilight to take her with her to the Gala, her reason for wanting to go being a "need to be emotionally validated by her childhood idols" and craving attention. However, Applejack, being more practical, wants to scalp one of the tickets for money to fix the farm and get Granny Smith a hip replacement. Unfortunately for the Pegasus and the cowpony, Twilight doesn't intend to take either of them and plans to find a date. In town, Twilight encounters Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy, who all want to go to the Gala as well. Rarity goes so far as to offer Spike sexual favors in exchange for the extra ticket, and when Applejack and Rainbow Dash join them, a large argument breaks out. Twilight shuts them up and they leave. As Twilight and Spike have lunch at a cafe and Twilight thinks of a way to get back at Celestia for her prank, Rainbow Dash appears and asks for the ticket again. She only leaves when Twilight threatens bodily harm. Rarity arrives and drags the two to Carousel Boutique where, as she distracts Twilight with a makeover, she asks Spike for the ticket. When Twilight is finally able to get away, Applejack returns offering an assortment of pies. An overwhelmed Twilight bolts to the Golden Oak Library, where she finds Fluttershy cleaning. Fed up, Twilight demands that she leave, only to be dragged out the front door by Pinkie and a gaggle of ponies. The ponies all beg Twilight for the ticket and offer her favors, and they chase her and Spike all over Ponyville. When the two of them are cornered, Twilight teleports them to the library. There, they find the rest of the Mane 6 waiting for them. Twilight reaches her breaking point and entertains thoughts of killing everypony. As her friends dissuade her from such thoughts, Twilight finally thinks of a way to get back at Celestia. She sends her a long and boring letter and sends the tickets back. Only seconds later, Twilight receives a reply: not only does Celestia promise to gouge out Twilight's eyes, but she also sends her an additional six Gala tickets. Episode 2 Applejack brags to Big Macintosh about a great deal she got on a supply of apple liquor as well as his inability to drink any because of his recent kidney surgery. Big Mac warns Applejack about how she gets when she's had a lot to drink, but Applejack says "I'm an adult" and intends to drink all the liquor herself. In front of Town Hall, Mayor Mare hosts an award ceremony and awards Applejack a large trophy. When Applejack arrives to claim her award, she is so drunk that she cannot form a coherent sentence. Twilight later visits her on the farm and finds out about her stock of alcohol. When she demands some, Applejack flatly refuses. Later, at Sugarcube Corner, Applejack helps Pinkie Pie make cupcakes, unaware that Pinkie's recipe is for the purpose of poisoning everypony in town. When the cupcakes are distributed among the ponies, it causes town-wide infirmity. Even Pinkie Pie herself is bed-ridden, having eaten the poisonous cupcakes to avoid suspicion. When Twilight confronts Applejack about this and tells her she's hit rock bottom, Applejack still refuses to relinquish her liquor. Later, Applejack helps Fluttershy round up the rabbits so she can "hug their cute little heads off". Applejack's reckless herding methods, made worse by her drunken state, cause the entire town to descend into bunny chaos. Twilight confronts Applejack once more, telling her she's a plague and she needs to understand the difference between a need and a want. Applejack finally surrenders her liquor but asks to have one more bottle, which Twilight allows. Applejack later meets up with Rainbow Dash and apologizes for being late. After a brief misunderstanding in which Rainbow mistakenly assumes Applejack murdered Twilight, Rainbow instructs Applejack to jump from a platform onto one end of a catapult and launch Dash into the air. Still slightly intoxicated, Applejack jumps from the platform, misses her mark, and cracks her neck. Episode 3 Pinkie Pie goes to Rainbow Dash's house demanding her "unconditional surrender" when she meets Gilda, Rainbow Dash's old friend from high school. Gilda says the two of them were more than friends, and Pinkie comes to the conclusion that Rainbow and Gilda are lesbians (though Rainbow is painfully ignorant of the concept of lesbianism). Rainbow flies off with Gilda to catch up on old times, but Pinkie quickly catches up with them. After one too many disparaging griffon remarks from Pinkie, Gilda tells her to screw off. Later, as Pinkie Pie sulks alone, she sees Gilda and, noticing her attractive features and inclination to stealing, becomes infatuated with her—despite her efforts to dismiss such thoughts. She starts to formulate a plan to separate Gilda from Rainbow Dash. After spending the afternoon with Rainbow Dash and pulling pranks on other ponies, Pinkie suggests to Rainbow that prank Gilda, an idea that Rainbow Dash is completely on board with. Pinkie also goes to Twilight in hopes of making a love potion, but Twilight says she couldn't make a love potion even if she wanted to. Desperate, Pinkie decides to throw a party at Sugarcube Corner. At the party, Pinkie Pie makes Gilda the center of attention, and she and Rainbow Dash pull several pranks on her. Pinkie hopes that by doing so, Gilda and Rainbow will break up and Gilda will go to Pinkie for companionship. Gilda is unamused by the fun being had at her expense, but she keeps a level head for the most part. When a game of "Pin the Tail" goes wrong, however, Gilda reaches her breaking point and lashes out. She tells Rainbow that they're leaving, but Rainbow refuses to go with her, saying that "normal pony social interactions" are beyond her. (She's also noticed that, since Gilda's started visiting, she's been eating a lot of the town's foals). An angry and heartbroken Gilda leaves, and Pinkie Pie takes joy in the fact that her plan "almost nearly worked halfway". Episode 4 Twilight and Spike run into Snips and Snails in town, who, after tossing insults at Twilight and Spike in a foreign language, run off toward Town Hall. A large crowd of ponies has gathered to see the arrival of a gravelly-voiced stage performer named Trixie. She introduces herself to the crowd in a Batman-esque monologue that confuses her audience. She announces that she'll be holding open auditions for a parody of Peter Pan On Ice, the premise of which Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash heavily criticize. This causes the two sides to butt heads, Rarity and Trixie in particular discussing their sexual history in public. Later, Snips and Snails, enchanted by Trixie's beauty, attempt to make time with her, but she makes clear that they creep her out. Spike believes they're trying to get roles in Trixie's play, divulging a history of being forbidden from performing in Twilight's childhood plays himself. When he asks Twilight about it that evening, Twilight is only concerned about getting Spike to bed. A frustrated Spike leaves to take a walk. During his walk, Spike sees Snips and Snails running in fear from something. Moments later, he sees an ursa minor approaching. Snips and Snails go to alert Trixie while Spike goes to alert Twilight. Snips and Snails tell Trixie that they brought an ursa to town as a token of their love (having taken the gesture of giving a girl a teddy bear to its logical extreme). Using an illegal spell that involves warping space and time, Twilight gets rid of the ursa. After Trixie delivers a misguided lesson about "picking out romantic partners", she parts with the citizens of Ponyville on more or less genial terms. Episode 5 Twilight informs the ponies of Ponyville about a cloud of smoke moving over the town while insulting them for not noticing it before. She tells them that Princess Celestia has entrusted her and the rest of the Mane Six with the task of dealing with the issue, which is caused by a dragon. Twilight goes on to say that she might give up due to not really caring about Ponyville. Twilight assembles the Mane Six at the library and tells them she has absolutely no faith in them to accomplish this mission. They then discuss what they need to take to deal with the dragon and whether to leave someone behind. Twilight tells her plan for Rainbow Dash to fly into the dragon's throat and choke it to death. The others prepare for the journey while Twilight states what each pony's duty is, still believing that the mission is suicidal. She forgets about Fluttershy leading to a discussion with Applejack concerning Equestria's naming conventions. During the discussion, she inadvertently implants within Rainbow Dash's head the desire to change her name to "Lesbian Carwasher". Because Celestia gave them a trick maze instead of an actual map, the Mane Six are forced to climb the mountain where the dragon resides without directions. Their progress is immediately halted by bickering, and the group decides to stop so Applejack and Fluttershy can go on a bathroom break. Pinkie Pie and Rarity have a conversation about mono-dimensional characters while waiting. Once Applejack and Fluttershy reunite with the others, they resume their journey. Coming across a narrow chasm, Fluttershy refuses to jump until Twilight shares traumatic events from her childhood caused by Princess Celestia. When they reach the mountain peak, they discover the cave where the dragon rests. Rainbow Dash refuses to do her part in the mission until she gets her name changed, thinking Lesbia is a place. Rarity eventually brings the conversation to an end. The plan still fails because of Twilight's failure to convince the dragon to eat Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash attempts to force the dragon to eat her only to make it angry. Pinkie Pie, using a box full of poisoned lobsters, manages to kill the dragon, to Twilight's disbelief. Episode 6 As Rarity and Applejack have an argument about the purposes of a lightning storm, Rarity throws one too many racially-charged insults and angers Applejack. It starts to rain around them, which they ignore for the sake of throwing more insults at each other, and Twilight calls out to them from the library, telling them to coming over. Before entering the library, Applejack goes to wash her hooves (at Rarity's suggestion), and Rarity wonders about Twilight's strangely good mood. With Spike away, Twilight pressures Rarity into having a slumber party, justifying it as part of studying friendship. Rarity scoffs at the idea of talking to Applejack about her "disgusting redneck cousins" just as Applejack enters, angering her even more. Regardless, Twilight's able to check girl talk off her slumber party checklist. As they move on to makeovers, Applejack makes an offhand comment about Rarity and "facials". Despite the two's bickering, Twilight manages to remain in good spirits. The three move on to horror stories. Applejack attempts to tell one, but Rarity only teases her more about her first kiss. Suddenly, the lights go out, which Rarity blames Applejack for. Twilight comes in from the next room, saying she turned the lights off intentionally. With flashlight in hoof, she tells her own horror story: a real-life account of her childhood attempt at performing surgery on a puppy. After a brief aside about Twilight's traumatic childhood, the three move on to Truth or Dare. When Rarity whiningly insists that it's her turn and Twilight insists that it isn't, Twilight asks Applejack "Truth or dare?". Applejack chooses dare, and Twilight "dares" all three of them to retire to bed. Wanting the slumber party over and done with, Twilight commands Applejack and Rarity to go to bed so they can forget the whole ordeal by the next morning. Naturally, Rarity has reservations about sharing a bed with Applejack, and the two start to argue yet again. Twilight asks Rarity what it'll take to get her to go to bed, and Rarity still wants her turn in Truth or Dare. Twilight allows it. Three minutes later, Applejack is dangling from a tree branch that Rarity had dared her to pull in through the window. Now Twilight and Rarity start to argue. When Twilight threatens bodily harm upon Rarity, Applejack interrupts, saying that it's her turn now. She directs it at Twilight, Twilight chooses dare, and Applejack dares her to end the slumber party and send them home. Surprised at how simple the solution is, Twilight does as Applejack says and tells them to leave. Rarity wants another turn, but Twilight ignores her and kicks her out. Episode 7 Twilight and Spike wander into Ponyville and discover the town completely deserted. After a bewildering conversation with Pinkie Pie outside of Sugarcube Corner, she beckons Twilight and Spike to comes inside. Inside the bakery, they find Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy, who explain that they're hiding from a zebra named Zecora. Applejack explains that Zecora lives in the Everfree Forest and comes into town once in a while to dig at the ground and for no other reason. Thinking she's stupid, Twilight suggests they run her out of town. Applejack's little sister Apple Bloom suggests a more diplomatic solution, but she's quickly ruled out by the older ponies around her (except Fluttershy, who is yet again disregarded as a presence in the room). When they see Zecora starting to leave town, the ponies decide to capture her. The ponies follow Zecora out of town and warn her to stay out of Ponyville. Zecora, in a goofy, derpy voice, tells them not to follow her or else she'll put a curse on them. Her "curse" consists mainly of a prolonged "Duuuuuh..." noise. Rainbow Dash attempts to enact a "counter curse" by doing the same, but Zecora apparently comes out ahead and says they're cursed now. Strangely enough, Twilight is reminded of a story about two wizards named Sham-Taku and Toggaf who had a duel of minds for two days straight until the cleaning lady came. In this similar scenario, Twilight feels like the cleaning lady. In any case, the ponies return home after driving Zecora away. Following a sequence in which Pinkie appears in Twilight's dream, Twilight wakes up to discover her horn is wobbly and covered in blue spots. Her friends enter with various other disfigurements or inconveniences: Pinkie's swollen blue-spotted tongue prevents her from speaking coherently, Rainbow Dash's inverted wings prevent her from flying straight, Rarity's coat, mane, and tail are overgrown and messy, and Applejack has drastically shrunken in size. Fluttershy, however, is now able to read other ponies' minds. The ponies reason that Zecora is behind this and plot to kill her with a shovel. Twilight and her friends surround Zecora's hut while she's inside making (and cursing) soup and launch their attack, surprising the zebra into incoherence. They demand from her a cure for their curses, and she instructs them to take a bath together. Twilight tells Fluttershy to hit Zecora with the shovel, but Fluttershy forgot to bring it. Twilight scolds Fluttershy for failing at her one job and tells Zecora she wins this round. Episode 8 Twilight demands Spike clean up the messy library for Princess Celestia's impending arrival before she heads out to Sugarcube Corner. She worries that Pinkie has poisoned the food for Celestia's party, but Pinkie assures her that she's "thinking outside the box" for this special occasion. Suddenly, Fluttershy arrives and shows off her newest animal companion: a parasprite. Twilight is initially disgusted by the creature but decides to take one for her own and goes to give it to Zecora. As she checks on the decorations for Celestia's welcoming party, she berates Carrot Top and Berry Punch for misspelling the banner, warning them what could happen if Celestia gets mad. At Carousel Boutique, Rarity struggles to sew an elaborate dress on Rainbow Dash. Twilight stops by and asks Rarity for parasprite shampoo. Upon learning Rarity doesn't have any, Twilight takes the opportunity to insult the dress she's sewing. After begrudgingly admitting that Spike did a good job cleaning the library, Twilight goes to bed. The next morning, she discovers the library completely covered in parasprites. Worried what will happen if Celestia finds it in this state, she goes to check on the rest of Ponyville. Rainbow Dash is also surrounded by parasprites, and Rarity has saddlebags filled to the brim with them, believing Pinkie Pie is responsible and planning to report her to Celestia. Rarity meets with Twilight and they discuss who's responsible for the infestation. Rarity briefly believes Twilight is responsible upon learning she had a parasprite before giving it to Zecora, and Twilight thinks they should just go accost Fluttershy. Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash discover Fluttershy's cottage also swarmed with parasprites and discuss solutions. Twilight suggests Rainbow Dash make a tornado, but she refuses because of all the paperwork involved. Applejack then arrives, and after a bit of bickering, they eventually settle on crop dusting. Unfortunately, the pesticide they need is still on patent, so they head back to Ponyville to do what they can. As the ponies reach Ponyville, Twilight sees Celestia's chariot descending from Canterlot four hours ahead of schedule. As Twilight's traumatic childhood flashes before her eyes, Pinkie trots into town as a one-mare marching band. Twilight and her friends meet Princess Celestia, who speaks in a deep, Cockney-accented voice, just outside of town. In her attempts to stay on Celestia's good side, Twilight slips up when she speaks, and Celestia menacingly nitpicks everything she says (and thinks). Before Twilight collapses under the weight of her own fear, Celestia leaves in more or less the same mood she arrived in. Episode 9 Mayor Mare addresses the ponies of Ponyville at the start of Winter Wrap Up, mentioning that the previous year's Wrap Up was a "catastrophic failure". But resigned not to do any actual leadership, she directs the ponies to the Wrap Up team leaders and tells them to get lost. Twilight goes up to Rainbow Dash, and Rainbow asks her if she saw the ponies' musical number earlier. Twilight says that she didn't, explaining that a horrific creature grabbed her in the middle of the night and took her to "the place where all points converge" and that she woke up in her attic at 1:00 in the afternoon. Rainbow Dash only grasps the slightest of what Twilight says and takes off for her Wrap Up duties. Twilight and Spike find Pinkie Pie ice-skating on a frozen lake, and Twilight asks her for holy water to fend off the creature in her attic. Pinkie withholds her holy water as payback for not making her a love potion when Gilda was in town, but she agrees to give it to Twilight in exchange for the dismembered head of Fluttershy. Twilight doesn't agree to killing Fluttershy, but Pinkie Pie settles for making Fluttershy cry. Near the animal burrows, Twilight and Spike see Fluttershy trying to wake up the hibernating critters. As agreed to with Pinkie Pie, Twilight tries to make Fluttershy cry by showering her with insults, criticisms, and making her think her grandmother passed away. When all of that fails, Twilight simply tells Fluttershy to cry in front of Pinkie. Fluttershy agrees if Twilight gets her hairbrush back from Rarity. In front of Carousel Boutique, Twilight and Spike find Rarity making bird nests. Rarity agreed to making the nests by herself but didn't realize she had to make them without using magic. She asks Twilight if she wants to help, but Twilight naturally refuses. When Twilight asks for a hairbrush, Rarity agrees to give her one in exchange for helping her with half of the nests. However, Twilight's nest crafting yields subpar results. Before Twilight and Rarity's arguing wastes even more time, Rarity says she'll give Twilight a hairbrush if she gets Applejack to send over some stallions to help with the rest of the nests. At Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight (with very little explanation) asks Applejack for some stallions. When Applejack mistakenly believes Twilight's in heat, Twilight quickly corrects her but teases Applejack a little more on the subject. She notices the field-plowing effort is disorganized and questions Applejack's leadership methods. Applejack asks Twilight what she's getting out of helping Rarity, and Twilight says it's for a hairbrush, so Applejack simply offers one of her own. By this point, Twilight has completely forgotten about Fluttershy and returns to Pinkie Pie with the brush. As a result, Pinkie doesn't hold up her end of the bargain. Things only get worse when an argument between Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy causes spring to be even more delayed and the ponies discover the Mayor isn't paying them for their time. Twilight, recognizing this style of leadership, jumps out and declares that the Mayor is right, making her the favorite in the Mayor's eyes. She then makes a list of demands to make the Mayor look good and reward Twilight at the same time, among which is the holy water she needs. That night, Twilight brags to Spike about her victory before bed, and in her good mood, she even names the creature in her attic "Taz". Episode 10 During a history lesson given by Cheerilee, Apple Bloom is caught passing a note. She plays it off as needing to blow her nose, and Diamond Tiara belittles her. Later, during a boring conversation with Twist, Apple Bloom tells her she's the worst pony ever and that they can't be friends anymore—even if it means she'll have zero friends as a result. Rainbow Dash finds Apple Bloom moping by herself and tries to cheer herself, but in her ramblings she goes into an explanation of how her babysitting negligence led to her being disallowed to watch her cousin's foal. Apple Bloom decides that she and Rainbow Dash should be friends, to which Dash agrees. They spend the afternoon doing fun activities together, but Apple Bloom ends up having very little fun throughout. During a brief lull in the activities, Pinkie Pie comes over and suggests baking cupcakes together, which gets Apple Bloom excited. However, Pinkie has an ulterior motive of smuggling the cupcakes into Canterlot as she "doesn't trust the food there". Apple Bloom cares little about that as long as she gets to eat cupcakes. Unfortunately, the batches she makes turn out horribly. Twilight Sparkle stops by, asking if either of them have seen Taz and telling them to be on the lookout for ponies seeming possessed. When Apple Bloom criticizes Twilight's use of her political influence for her own benefit, Twilight quickly turns the verbal tables and belittles Apple Bloom even more. Realizing that her Celestia-like cynicism has hurt a little filly's feelings, Twilight apologizes and tells her to keep a lookout for Taz. When Apple Bloom brings her friendless plight to Applejack's attention, Applejack offers herself up as a possible friend and convinces the filly to help her sell apples (in exchange for ice cream later). However, Apple Bloom's sales pitch comes across far too strongly and she ends up accosting Doctor Whooves. Applejack thus fires Apple Bloom from her position—and grounds her when she gets temperamental. When Apple Bloom mentions her being grounded prevents her from going to Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera and making friends, Applejack allows her to go, but she'll be grounded twice afterward. At the cute-ceañera, Apple Bloom meets and makes friends with Scootaloo, an innuendo-obsessed filly who talks like Elvis Presley and Johnny Bravo, and Sweetie Belle, who speaks in a deep voice, introduces herself as Thrackerzod, and insists that she is "a normal pony" who wants to do "normal pony" things. Despite their eccentricities, Apple Bloom already finds them to be better friends than Twist. Episode 12 :Note: Numbering is not inaccurate; episode 11 doesn't exist. Rarity's friends check up on her at Carousel Boutique when they hear her wailing uncontrollably. Outside her bedroom door, the five wrestle with the decision to ask Rarity what's wrong, but Rarity hears them talking and tells them what's wrong anyway. A week before, she met and fell in love with Hoity Toity; as Rarity's friends guess, their relationship went south as soon as they slept together. Rarity explains that her past relationships have all ended similarly, but she's particularly heartbroken about this one because Toity blew her off to hang out with the guys. The rest of the Mane 6 decide to try and cheer Rarity up, if only to stop her annoying crying. In one-on-one sessions, each of Rarity's friends tries to lift her out of her bad mood, each with varyingly bad results: Fluttershy barely says anything; Applejack mildly gloats about Rarity's heartbreak over one stallion after relationships with dozens; Pinkie suggests that Rarity get back at Toity by physically injuring herself and having him arrested; Rainbow Dash denies staring at Rarity's butt; and when Rarity asks Twilight to introduce her to one of her stallion friends in Canterlot, Twilight accidentally implies that Rarity is old. When the five's efforts end in failure, Twilight takes things too extremely; she intends to cheer Rarity up or else she'll shove Opalescence down her throat. The next day, Applejack drives Rarity to tears with her inconsiderate comments. The day after that, Pinkie upsets Rarity by informing Toity of her death. The day after that, Rainbow unintentionally insults Rarity's looks. The day after THAT, Pinkie tells Rarity that Fluttershy said she was fat. By the sixth day, Rarity is driven absolutely insane and wishes death on all of her friends. As she sulks in bed, Toity appears outside her window, wondering if she's still free to go out after his friends have mysteriously canceled on him. She says she's not free this weekend but will be free next weekend. As he leaves, Twilight and the others show up, attempting to cheer Rarity up with a gaudy dress. Rarity heavily criticizes Fluttershy's sewing and says she doesn't need cheering up anymore, having taken care of the problem herself by sleeping with Toity's friends and making them avoid him. Before Twilight can follow through on her promise to shove Opal down Rarity's throat, Rarity yells at the ponies to go home. Episode 13 In the middle of Ponyville, Twilight and Spike come across Pinkie Pie, who is wearing a protective umbrella hat and suffering from uncontrollable twitching. Pinkie explains that UV radiation from Princess Celestia's sun is being beamed directly into her body, causing her twitching and also giving her psychic powers. As the conversation shifts toward anti-Celestia propaganda, a frog falls on Twilight's face as Fluttershy relocates a family of frogs to Froggy Bottom Bogg. Applejack soon enters, wondering what Twilight and Pinkie are up to. She learns from them that Fluttershy is heading toward the Bogg, where a monstrous hydra lives. Worried about Fluttershy, Applejack heads after her and convinces Twilight and Pinkie to come along. The ponies and Spike find Fluttershy fortunately unharmed, but the hydra shortly appears and chases them through the Bogg. When they are cornered at a cliff's edge, Twilight volunteers to hold off the hydra while her friends jump across to safety. Her act of bravery only brings her serious injury. Some time later, Twilight observes Pinkie from a distance, deciding that there's something wrong with her and that she should be operated on to remove whatever's wrong with her. After several hours of observation and no results, Spike convinces Twilight to abandon observation of Pinkie in favor of simply asking her directly about her habits. Twilight takes Pinkie to the library basement and hooks her up to some electrical equipment (Pinkie having agreed to come along with promises of engaging in bondage). She asks Pinkie a series of medically-related questions; strangely, many of her answers have to do with Thursday. Confused by the data collected, Twilight gives up and sends Pinkie on her way. She tells Spike that the moral of the story is "the social sciences are retarded" and composes an impromptu friendship report to Celestia. Episode 14 In a field outside Ponyville, Rainbow Dash tells Fluttershy of an upcoming flying competition being held in Cloudsdale; her strategy to win the competition is to fly so fast that she explodes (thus proving the stories her mother used to tell her when she was a filly). She brought Fluttershy out to practice her thrilled reaction to Rainbow Dash's self-combustion, before flying up to try out her winning stunt. As the rest of the Mane 6 converse in the library, Rainbow Dash crashes through the window, having failed her trick. Before the ponies demand Dash pay back the damages she's caused with her crashing – and following a lengthy tangent in which Rainbow Dash's paid job involves very little work – Dash tells them about the trick she was trying to perform. Deducing that she was trying to do a sonic boom, Twilight explains that the wind resistance from doing so would rip her wings off and even trying to do so would require a large amount of magical energy. Regardless of the odds against her, Rainbow Dash is determined to pull it off and win the competition. Two weeks later, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fly to Cloudsdale and meet up with Hoops, "Dumb-Bell", and "Score". After they catch up on old times, Rainbow says she's come to take part in the flying competition. Unfortunately, the competition has already passed; the newspaper article Dash read about the competition in stated it would be held in two weeks, and the newspaper itself was four weeks old. As Rainbow Dash wails over her missed opportunity to impress the Wonderbolts, Fluttershy offers little consolation. Episode 15 Thrackerzod (still in the guise of Sweetie Belle) meets with a nameless demonic figure in Fluttershy's cottage to discuss "ordinary business". A still present Fluttershy wishes to be a part of the conversation, but Thrackerzod and the nameless figure exclude her. The two's discussion mostly pertains to Twilight Sparkle and locating "the source of her power". Fluttershy interrupts again and mentions the Elements of Harmony, which intrigue the nameless figure. With the figure's approval, Thrackerzod decides to take Apple Bloom and Scootaloo with her to the Everfree Forest and search for the Elements. The next day, Thrackerzod tries to get permission from Rarity to spend the night at Fluttershy's house. Rarity has numerous reasons to refuse (most of which concerning Fluttershy's capability for such a task), but when Apple Bloom and Scootaloo arrive and the four of them gang up on Rarity, she relents—but only after Fluttershy signs several legal documents that absolve Rarity of any responsibility. Later that night, the Crusaders quickly wear out Fluttershy with their boundless energy, and she suggests they go to bed. Once she tucks them in and leaves the room, the Crusaders enact their plan to search for the Elements of Harmony in the Everfree Forest. As they walk through the dark forest, Apple Bloom and Thrackerzod briefly argue about the true nature of the Elements' power: Thrackerzod believes it's in the Elements' gemstones, but Apple Bloom thinks it's inside Twilight and her friends themselves. What's more, Apple Bloom tells Thrackerzod that the Elements aren't even in the Everfree Forest anymore, having been moved to Canterlot since the Summer Sun Celebration and the return of Princess Luna. Thrackerzod bemoans his now pointless plans. In a follow-up meeting with the nameless figure, Thrackerzod reports his lack of results. When Fluttershy tries to make herself part of the discussion again, Thrackerzod and the nameless figure decide to hold future secret meetings somewhere else. Episode 16 The Cutie Mark Crusaders are given Applejack's old treehouse to play in after Apple Bloom constantly asked if they could have it. Scootaloo suggests turning the clubhouse into a bachelor pad, but Thrackerzod is against it, insisting on a keeping a low "normal pony" profile. Applejack stops by to check in on the fillies, wondering what their plans are for the upcoming school talent show. This is the first that the Crusaders have heard of any talent show, but they assure Applejack that they'll come up with something. After a bit of discussion, they decide they need money to finance whatever they plan and ask Applejack, who has them do chores in exchange for bits. They also do several odd jobs around Ponyville to earn more money. With the finances they need, the Crusaders put together their ideas for the talent show: Scootaloo plans to write and sing a song, and Thrackerzod puts together costumes intended to make the Crusaders "stand out by blending in". Scootaloo's rehearsal of the song, titled "Working My Twerking", transitions into the Crusaders' performance at the talent show—a dance pop song laden with innuendos and double entendres. The talent show audience appears little more than puzzled by the performance, but the Crusaders win the talent contest in the end. The episode ends with Thrackerzod utterly confused as to how they got here and how Scootaloo made the song's music with only a piano. Episode 17 Spike rushes up to his friends and tells them a group of dogs stole his treasure hoard. The ponies care little about Spike's stolen hoard until he says he'll cut them in for 10%. As the ponies and Spike stand outside an entrance to the dogs' caves, Spike recounts events from earlier: while hunting for gems with Rarity, they were attacked by the Diamond Dogs, who took both Spike's gem hoard and Rarity. Spike and the ponies thus rush to Rarity's rescue (as is expected of them). Meanwhile, somewhere in the deeper parts of the Diamond Dogs' caves, Rarity is at the mercy of the Diamond Dog leaders—Rover, Fido, and Spot—and their incredibly limited brain capacities, narrow-minded thought processes, and tenuous grasp of the English language. The dogs order Rarity over and over to make sandwiches, which Rarity flat out refuses. The two sides engage in an almost one-sided battle of wits, and Rarity quickly grows tired of the dogs' sheer stupidity. Upon entering the caves and discovering a labyrinth of tunnels, the rest of the Mane 6 wonder how they're going to find Rarity. Spike suggests going down the tunnel with the most gems, but Twilight says they should go down the tunnel with the least gems. After a brief logical debate, Twilight thinks they should give up and go home. With Rarity's refusal to serve the Diamond Dogs sandwiches, the dogs decide to put her to work digging gems. Like before, Rarity and the dogs' failure to communicate results in nothing being achieved. Rarity is utterly baffled by the dogs' idiocy, even questioning how they have survived as underground dwellers without being mindful of cave-ins. Before long, even the dogs grow weary of Rarity's refusal to cooperate. When Rarity proposes a trade with the Diamond Dogs—buying them worm pills in exchange for her freedom—the dogs soon proclaim her to be the "pony of prophecy". By the time Twilight and the others have arrived to rescue Rarity, she is being pampered by the Diamond Dogs as their queen, to everyone's confusion. Episode 18 Rarity organizes a fashion show for the soon-to-arrive fashion mogul Photo Finish, using Fluttershy as her model and constantly insulting her on her weight. During Rarity and Twilight's conversation about the fashion industry, Photo Finish arrives. She takes photographs of Fluttershy in various poses before declaring the photo shoot done. Rarity worries that Fluttershy's weight ruined the rather brief shoot, but Photo Finish says she's satisfied and will draft contracts for the both of them in a week. One week later, Rarity meets with Fluttershy to discuss the contracts they were sent. Rarity did not sign her contract, comparing its strict terms and conditions to the Holocaust, but Fluttershy did sign hers. Photo Finish soon arrives and, having discovered Rarity's attempt to change the contract's terms, fires her and sends her on her way. Fluttershy, trapped in the terms of the contract she signed, becomes a largely successful but severely overworked fashion model. Rarity becomes jealous of Fluttershy's success and enlists Twilight's help to ruin her career (after Twilight first talks Rarity down from outright murdering Fluttershy). When Twilight later meets with Fluttershy, she finds the poor Pegasus stressed from her twenty-hour workdays, hopped up on amphetamines, and contemplating suicide. Twilight suggests that Fluttershy quit her job, but Fluttershy is unable to because of her oppressive contract. When Photo Finish comes to check on her, she discovers Fluttershy's substance abuse and says she's in violation of her contract. In accordance to the contract's terms, Fluttershy must pay back everything she was paid during her career, leaving her in debt. Photo Finish leaves, and Twilight offers to rent Fluttershy a hotel space. Episode 19 Applejack and her friends are on their way to Appleloosa to deliver an apple tree to the settler ponies living there. Rarity naturally complains, as the length of the trip will cause her to lose a week's worth of work at the boutique, but Applejack says helping with the tree is the least Rarity can do after the former paid for the latter's train ticket. As their bickering escalates to petty insults, Twilight calls them into the next train car. The ponies notice a herd of buffalo stampeding precariously close to the train. Rainbow Dash flies out to confront them but immediately slams into a crossing sign. During this, the buffalo detach the caboose with the apple tree in it from the rest of the train and make off with it, inadvertently kidnapping Spike as well. When the ponies reach Appleloosa, they relay the news to Applejack's cousin Braeburn, who (after some eyebrow-raising questions about Big Macintosh) explains that the buffalo are demanding the right to stampede across the land that Appleloosa is built on—despite the fact that Appleloosa is so small, the buffalo could simply stampede around it. In the middle of the desert, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are found by the buffalo and Spike and taken to the buffalo camp. They learn from Little Strongheart and Chief Thunderhooves that the land Appleloosa is built on belongs to the buffalo and all negotiations to seize the land from the Appleloosans have been in vain. Rainbow Dash sympathizes with the buffalo and offers to help. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie regroup with their friends, and Rainbow tries to get negotiations going between Braeburn and the buffalo. What follows is a sequence in which Rainbow Dash relays messages back and forth between Braeburn and Chief Thunderhooves, and all attempts at negotiating—from the buffalo demanding that the Appleloosans buy the land from them to an arranged marriage between Braeburn and Little Strongheart—end in failure, particularly because of breakdowns in communication that Rainbow Dash causes. Before long, Chief Thunderhooves becomes so angered that he declares war. As the two sides stare each other down, Rainbow Dash says something went wrong and that she needs a do-over. Episode 20 As Fluttershy finishes giving a mouse first aid for its injured leg (and advises it not to bite its own leg off to remove the cast or to go to the vet), Angel hops in holding a pocket watch. After Fluttershy goes on a bizarre tangent about time, the bell at the Ponyville clock tower rings, and Fluttershy remembers a get-together being held at Sugarcube Corner. Outside the bakery, Rainbow Dash chats up a couple of royal guards, asking them to overlook her recent string of arrests. Inside, Fluttershy talks with Princess Celestia, finding her to be much nicer than other ponies say she is, and notices her sickly looking pet phoenix Philomena. As Celestia takes her leave to walk around Ponyville, Fluttershy takes Philomena back to her cottage in hopes of nursing her back to health. Fluttershy tries several attempts to improve Philomena's health, such as administering a pill, serving her soup, and taping feathers to her body, but her efforts yield no changes. Twilight Sparkle stops by, having been informed of Philomena's disappearance, and discovers the missing bird. Twilight and Fluttershy have it out with each other, with Fluttershy continually insisting she's good with animals. Twilight eventually decides to go to the royal guards, not wanting to be accessory to Philomena's abduction, but when she opens the front door, Philomena bolts out. Twilight and Fluttershy give chase and find Philomena dead on the town square statue. Princess Celestia arrives, and Fluttershy admits to stealing Philomena with only the best of intentions. Suddenly, Philomena—being a phoenix—springs back to life. With that, Fluttershy apologizes for stealing. Celestia says she could care less about it, but believing it would set a bad precedent to ignore, she imprisons Fluttershy and banishes her to the Everfree Forest. Episode 21 Thrackerzod is frustrated that, whenever she and her friends can't think of anything to do, they always default to whatever Scootaloo comes up with, regardless of the stupidity of her ideas. Scootaloo is certain that her ideas will pay off someday. Thrackerzod tries to meet her friends halfway while also fulfilling her desire to eliminate Twilight Sparkle, but Apple Bloom just wants to play Monopoly. The three are briefly at odds about what to do for the afternoon and eventually decide to go with Thrackerzod's idea of "seducing Twilight... to death". The Crusaders chat with Twilight, and she speaks at length about the corruption of Equestrian society, eventually leading into the story of how she was accepted into Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns and got her cutie mark. Unfortunately, the Crusaders plan of seduction soon falls flat as Twilight gets tired of talking to kids and decides to go home. Later at Carousel Boutique, Rarity overhears the fillies talking about her failed plan and mistakenly believes they're trying to get the attention of boys at school. Scootaloo asks about Rarity's experiences in school, and Rarity tells of how she discovered her passion for fashion while organizing a school play. Later, on the Crusaders' way into town, Pinkie Pie pops up inside their wagon and tells them of how she grew up on an oppressive rock farm and often dreamed of an unattainable paradise. Thrackerzod is shocked by this revelation and wants to hear more, but Scootaloo and Apple Bloom have no idea what they're talking about. Pinkie Pie finishes her tale with the story of how she got her cutie mark, and the Crusaders soon reach Sugarcube Corner. At the bakery, Rainbow Dash comes up, having heard that the Crusaders are listening to the Mane Six's cutie mark stories, and tells her own—of how Applejack left home for Manehattan when she was a filly. Scootaloo is somewhat confused that the story had nothing to do with the pony actually telling it, but she's grateful for having heard it regardless. Episode 22 One evening, while doing research in the library, Twilight is interrupted by an owl's incessant hooting. Her demands that the owl be quiet go ignored, and its hoots persist into the morning. The next day, Spike wonders what Twilight plans to do with the bird, and Twilight tells him to find a book about owls. Spike briefly worries that the owl belongs to Celestia or Luna, but Twilight says it was sent by Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. The conversation then shifts to Twilight's family, and Spike, having thought about Twilight's unique situation for some time, wonders if the princesses have specific plans for her. Twilight says she doesn't want to think about it and tells him to find the book about owls. The two get into a brief argument about how the books in the library are organized, but it is quickly resolved. Still puzzled on what to do with the owl, Twilight eventually decides to use his feathers for quills when he molts. She also names the owl Owlowiscious. Spike soon notes how much Twilight's mellowed out since moving to Ponyville, and Twilight reasons it is because she isn't as stressed out as she used to be. Since the town has been relatively quiet, the two decide to spend the day indoors. Episode 23 On an evening in Ponyville, Pinkie Pie invites Twilight to a party. Despite Pinkie's assurances of the merriment to be had, Twilight refuses because she has an overall dislike of parties and crowds. The next morning, Pinkie goes to Twilight's library and tries inviting her to a party again, but Twilight once again declines, especially because Pinkie throws parties so often. When a third attempt by Pinkie also ends in failure, she goes to Applejack at Sweet Apple Acres and invites her to a party instead. Applejack declines as well because she is busy farming (and she also asks Pinkie to stop leaving propaganda pamphlets around the farm). Pinkie then directs her Pinkie-brand insanity to Rarity, mostly making fun of her weight. Rarity suggests that Pinkie get herself pregnant and have kids so she can focus her excess energy on motherhood. Later at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie slowly succumbs to madness at her friends refusing her party invitations, convinced that a conspiracy is at work. For the answer, she interrogates a bunch of inanimate objects and Spike, who – out of a desire to get Pinkie to leave him alone – tells her that Gummy is having a sexual affair with Applejack. Pinkie confronts Applejack about this, but Applejack has no idea what she's talking about. As Pinkie descends further into madness at home, Rainbow Dash stops by and informs her that a line of ponies is forming in the bakery and that she wants a cupcake. Pinkie refuses to move from her spot. When Rainbow tries to drag her out of her room, Pinkie sits on Rainbow's head. Category:Fanmade videos Category:The Mentally Advanced Series